


Meshing Together

by calexb1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calexb1001/pseuds/calexb1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rick's group clashes with another group? Good things, bad things? Eh, read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meshing Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so don't go easy. I need opinions and pointers. I'm also very bad at summaries, so I'm sorry it sucks. I have faces put to all of my original characters, so if you want to see them let me know. It's on my Pinterest. Please enjoy!!

Chapter 1

“Alright, how about this? We play rock, paper, scissors and if I win, we go home and try another run. If you win, we continue on with this ridiculous plan,” a dark skinned man suggests to the young woman crouching next to him.

"Do you have a better idea on how to get the medicine, Merry? Huh? I didn't think so. This is all we have, and yes it sucks. But this is the fastest way for Bo," the dark haired girl pulls the bandana further up her face.

“This is gonna go sideways. I just know it,” an older guy crouching on the other side of the woman complains.

“Alright, negative nellies, listen up! We have done this before, and it’s gone perfectly. Even though we haven’t had a lot of time to plan this out, everything will be fine,” the girl snaps at the men. “Now they are almost in position. Get ready to signal the others, Seamus." The older man nods as the three of them watch the group of people struggle down the highway.

***

Daryl’s head snaps to side as hears a strange bird call. He inspects the line of trees that bordered the highway with narrowed eyes. “That wasn’t a normal bird call,” he murmurs to himself as a bird answered back.

Beth turns to him questioningly, “What’d you say?”

He dismisses her and moves closer to the front, “Hey Rick-” He is cut off as a bullet flies through the air and hits the pavement five feet from Michonne, who was leading the others down the road.

Everyone immediately jumps into action. Guns drawn and Judith, in her car seat, protectively shoved in the middle of the circle. 

“Rick, what do we do?” Maggie stands tense as she points a gun at the woods unsure of where to aim.

“YOU KICK YOUR WEAPONS TOWARDS THE TREE LINE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR,” a voiced booms out of the woods.

“YOU’RE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED AND HAVE NO CHANCE OF SURVIVAL SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO RESIST,” a different voiced yells from the other side of the road.

A beat passes. “We don’t know if we’re really surrounded, Rick. They could be bluffing,” Carol glances back at Rick.

He runs a hand down his face, “There’s no safe way to figure that out.”

“So you want us to put our guns down? And what if they just kill us after we do?” Glenn was switching his gun to either side of the road.

CRACK. Another bullet imbeds itself in the concrete. “TOO LONG!”

Rick shakes his head and glances at Daryl. He shrugs and starts lowering his crossbow. Rick sighs and motions for everyone else to do the same. There is complete silence as the group kicks their weapons to the tree line. Another beat passes. And then slowly, people dressed in dark clothing with bandanas covering their faces step out of the woods and pick up the fallen weapons. 

Distracted by the new comers, Rick doesn't notice the figure stepping in front of him until he sees the barrel of a gun out of the corner of his eye. His eyes snap to the figure holding the gun ten inches from his chest. ‘A woman,’ he concludes as he glances over the red bandana covering the lower half of her face.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, but we’re going to need any medical supplies you have. No questions asked,” her words are muffled and tight. 

Rick hesitates, “We don’t have much, and we need all we can get.”

“Well, under other circumstances that would’ve worked, but right now you have a gun pointed at your chest handled by a very desperate woman. So if I were in your shoes, I would hand over all the goddamn medicine I had!” the girl snaps.

Rick stares at her for a second longer, and then without taking his eyes off the woman, holds his hand out behind him towards Hershel.

“Rick, are you sure?” He questions as he grips the strap of his medicine bag.

“Yeah, give the bag to the nice lady,” Rick replies as he watches the woman’s hand hold steady on her gun. Hershel sighs and yanks the bag over his head and hands it over.

The brunette shifts through the bag, looking for a specific type of medicine. 'Yes!' Dalena thinks, as she reads the label carefully. 

“Well, thank you kindly. This’ll help a bunch.” She tosses the medicine bottle back in the bag and pulls the bag over head. Once the bag is secured, Dalena walks backwards to the woods. She motions to the others, and they start moving backwards as well. Her gun never wavers as she maneuvers over branches in her path. It wasn’t until she was at the very edge of the trees that her gun shifts minutely to the left and fires. Her bullet lands true in the head of a walker that was sneaking up on the group. It also drew attention to the walkers coming from both sides of the road and as soon as the woman disappears into the woods, everyone scrambles for their weapons to fight against the oncoming walkers. 

Daryl reaches for his crossbow and starts firing at the small herd. He glances over at the spot where the woman disappeared. He squints his eyes at a lingering shadow. 'Why would she stick around?' Daryl thinks, as he starts firing once more.

***

Dalena watches as the group efficiently kills the deadheads that arrived in the nick of time. “Come on, D, we have to go,” Seamus urges as he pulls the bandana off his face. She nodds, but something catches her eye. While they were busy killing deadheads on the edge of circle, no one noticed one staggering to the very vulnerable baby in the car seat.

“Shit!” Dalena watches as it gets closer and closer to the crying baby. She sighs and turns to Seamus. “Go on without me. I’ll be right behind you,” She promises. He frowns and shakes his head, but runs off after the others.

She turns back towards the road. ‘This is my good deed for the day,’ thinking to herself. She looks around one more time to make sure the whole group is distracted and slowly creeps out of the woods. Her knife sinks into the deadhead’s brain like butter. Dalena quietly lays the body on the road. She gives the quieting little girl a thumbs up and turns to go.

Dalena was just about to disappear back into the woods when something hit her shoulder. Piercing pain flooded her back as she glanced back to see what hit her. ‘A goddamn arrow,’ she thought deliriously, ‘I got shot with an arrow.’ She turns slightly to see the group had finished killing the deadheads and are now staring at her. 

Her eyes zoom in on the redneck holding the crossbow. “Ow,” she groans as her knees give out. Dalena looks at her shoulder oozing blood one more time before her she passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably some mistakes, so I'm really sorry. I'm going to try and do better, but I really wanted to get this up before I went to bed. Thank you for reading! I'll post again soon if people like it!!


End file.
